The present invention relates to a self-propelling agricultural machine.
More particularly, it relates to a self-propelling agricultural machine such as, for example, a harvester thresher provided with a front working implement for example a cutting table which is turnable transversely to a travelling direction. The working implement can be connected with the agricultural machine by means of receiving openings and supporting pins which are mounted on ends of piston rods of cylinder-piston units, while cylinders of the cylinder-piston units are connected with the agricultural machine.
An agricultural machine of the above mentioned general type is disclosed for example in the German document DE-OS No. 3,522,699. It operates in a satisfactory manner for adjusting the cutting mechanism to a ground contour. It has been however shown in practice that depending on the inclined position of the cutting mechanism, the center of gravity of the harvester thresher changes, which unfavorably affects the travelling condition. Moreover, in the turning position the transfer cross-section on a channel side between the cutting table and the inclined conveyor channel reduces so that it can lead to operational disturbances.